Broken bones
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Five times Steve got a broken bone.
1. Chapter 1: Broken ankle

**Broken bones**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

**Chapter 1-Ankle**

.

.

Tony Stark would be the first to admit that he was very amused at the sight of a pouting super soldier sitting across the couch with his right ankle in a fresh white cast.

"Stop making it worse for him Tony." Natasha scolded as she gently placed a cushioned pillow under Steve's ankle.

"Sorry." Tony said and quickly walked out of sight.

"Feel better?" Natasha asked.

"I'll feel better once I can walk again." Steve replied keeping his emotions in check. He was not happy about having to sit on the sidelines until his broken ankle healed.

"Well, with how fast you heal, it won't be long." Natasha assured. "Maybe a week and a half. Two weeks tops."

"Too long in my book." Steve muttered.

"Hey, the rest of us regular humans have to wait six to eight weeks for a limb to heal." Tony said now holding a drink in his hand. "You have any idea what kind of torture that is?"

"You've broken a bone?" Steve asked.

"Once and it hurt like hell." Tony answered. "You can ask Pepper about it. I was mad all those weeks and she kept me away from work and drinks the entire time."

"She is one brave woman." Natasha remarked.

"That's why I love her." Tony declared with a grin as he left the room.

"I questions Pepper's choice in men at times." Natasha said pulling out a black and red marker from her pocket.

"So do I." Steve admitted as he watched Natasha start to draw on his cast. He watched as she wrote her name in beautiful cursive writing and then began to draw a black widow spider.

"So, where is everyone?" Steve asked trying to break the silence as the spy continued to draw.

"I think Thor is with Jane in New Mexico but he's going to be back at least in two or three days. Bruce is down in the lab of course and I'm pretty sure Clint is hiding in the vents again." Natasha said right before they both heard a small _CLUNK_ before all was silent again.

Steve lightly chuckled and admired Natasha's drawing on the cast when she was done.

"Not bad." he said.

"Not as good as some of your drawings but I think it'll scare you when you lookat it at night." Natasha said.

"Probably." Steve agreed. "I must say that it makes the cast easier to look at."

"Guess you learned your lesson then." Natasha said. "Next time, leave Clint to deal with the collapsing building."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken arm

**Chapter 2-Arm**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Steve, we are going to have to get someone to watch you while you're in a fight." Clint lightly remarked as he watched Bruce adjust the sling to fit correctly on the bigger man. He saw the upset look on Steve's face and stayed quiet.

The super soldier knew how to press someone's buttons without taking it too far which was something to fear. Greatly.

"The good news is that it's only a single break." Bruce said and stood back to allow Steve to adjust to the sling being on him. "With your healing abilities, your arm won't take long to heal."

"Thank you Bruce." Steve said. "Does Director Fury know?"

"I do Captain." said man said as he walked into the medical room. "How do you feel soldier?"

"Depends on if I'm going to be kept out of commision." Steve replied.

"Unfortunatly you will be." Fury answered. "That's the regulations Captain. The Avengers are no exception to that rule. You'll be out of commission until Dr. Banner says your arm is fully healed. Just relax until then. Like he said. Your regenerative powers will speed up the healing."

"Yes sir." Steve said and the director took his leave after making sure that Bruce didn't give Steve the all clear just because the soldier requested it.

"This is torture." Steve muttered.

"Part of the job though." Bruce said. "Didn't anything like this happen during the war."

"The only time I was kept out of the fight was when I was shot." Steve answered and realized he let that slip.

"Wait! When were you shot during the war?!" Clint demanded.

"It happened a few weeks after I got those prisoners of war out of Hydra territory." Steve answered climbing off the exam table. "It was one of the first battles and somehow a Hydra agent got a lucky shot. Phillips made it a bigger deal than it really was. Put me on medical leave for a month even though I was healed in a week."

"You got hit with one of the Hydra weapons and stayed in tact?" Bruce exclaimed.

"It was a regular gun." Steve answered. "Got shot in the stomach. I felt something hit me where I was shot but I didn't feel any pain and I didn't think much about it until the fight was over. When it was and I walked back onto base, someone pointed out that I had blood on my uniform. Phillips personally escorted me to the medical tent and when I got the top of my uniform off we all saw that the blood was coming from a hole in my stomach. Since anesthesia couldn't work on me, the medic had to take the bullet out while I was still conscious."

Clint subconsciously crossed his arms over his medsection.

"When everyone saw me walk out of the tent patched up after being shot...I don't know. They all started to think that I was sent by God."

"I would have thought the same." Clint declared.

"That's amazing how you didn't even realize that you were shot like that and still went on like that." Bruce mused.

"Well, when everyone realized that I could take a hit from a Hydra gun and live...Let's just say that a lot of soldiers were asking to join my unit." Steve said.

"I would too." Clint exclaimed. "Can I be your sidekick?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Broken leg

**Chapter 3-Leg**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Have you found him yet?" Bruce asked as he hurried over to where Tony and Thor were quickly digging through a large pile of rubble.

"He's still a few feet under." Clint answered. "Medics are on their way."

"Is Steve ok? Does his com still work?" Bruce asked.

"We've been trying to open a link but it's still down." Natasha answered looking worried.

"Tony, how much farther do we have to go?" Clint asked joining in throwing rocks to the side in hopes of finding their buried captain.

Tony stepped back and used his rays to do a scan. He let out a frustrated, but worried, groan when the results showed up on his screen.

"He's still a few feet under."

Natasha tried her communicator. Hoping that it would b able to pick up a signal to Steve.

"Cap? Steve, are you there? Can you hear me?"

_"Na...sha?"_

Everyone froze when they heard the voice of their team leader.

"Steve, why in the hell did you decide to run full speed to a bunch of falling rocks?!" Tony demanded. His voice carried an angry tone but it was also clear to hear the worry it also held.

_"I...n't...tra...kid is fi..."_

"Anyone make heads or tails of that?" Clint asked.

"I think he said he's trapped and that there's a kid with him." Bruce answered.

"We need to save them now!" Thor declared and grabbed a rather large piece of concrete and tossed it aside like it was a pebble.

"Any chance you could turn into the Other Guy and help out?" Tony asked the doctor.

"I could but Steve is the only person the Other Guy listens to. Without him here, I can't promise anything good will come out of it." Bruce answered.

"Come on guys. We're wasting time." Natasha declared pushing a rock side as the sound of sirens were heard and were drawing closer to their location.

Thor was very tempted to use his hammer to break the rest of the rubble in order to find his friend but he had been told that it might do more harm than good.

_"Guys?!"_

"It's Steve." Tony declared as they continued tearing the rubble apart just as medics and fire fighters arrived and hurried over to assist.

"Cap!" Clint shouted into the rubble.

_"Clint?!"_

"Get stretchers ready." Bruce ordered to the medics. "We've got two people trapped under there and we don't know their conditions."

"Yes sir."

Thor tossed aside another piece of rock when he spotted a familiar paint pattern.

"Captain!"

"Thor!"

"He's here!" Thor shouted as he continued to dig. The fire fighters and Avengers continued to toss rubble aside and they quickly revealed the famous shield belonging to Captain America.

"Steve!" Clint shouted.

The shield tilted and revealed the upper half of the said captain underneath who was holding a small boy close to him.

"Take him first." Steve ordered.

The closest fire fighter obeyed the order and reached into the opening. He carefully brought the scared child out into the open and rushed him over to the medics and to a waiting gurney.

"Cap, can you get out?" Clint asked.

"I'm pinned." Steve answered. "My leg is stuck."

Thor quickly stepped forward and began to tear apart the rubble. He revealed one large stone that was the one pinning the soldier. The others quickly spotted a small pool of crimson from underneath the rock and knew that Steve was going to have a broken leg.

"Careful Thor. Do it nice and slow." Bruce advised as medics came as close as they could.

Thor nodded and gripped the rock. Steve tried to hide a groan of pain but the others noticed it easily. Sensing his friends pain, Thor removed the rock quickly.

Natasha gasped when she saw that Steve's entire right leg was covered in blood and it was easy to see where two breaks were possibly located.

"Get medics over here!" Tony shouted as he and Thor carefully stepped into the open space and helped Steve turn over.

The super soldier let out a groan of pain every time his leg was moved too much. Since the medics couldn't get into the space, Thor managed to carefully lift Steve in his arms and gently placed him on the gurney where Steve was strapped and then rushed into the ambulance.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"For worrying us like that and getting injured, I hereby order you to stay on the sidelines for the next month." Tony declared and jumped back when Steve made a grab for him.

"Better watch it Stark or else you'll be on the sidelines too." Natasha said with a smirk as she took Steve's hand and sat on the bed next to him. "Steve, are you feeling ok?"

"As ok as I can be with a broken leg and sitting in a hospital bed." Steve answered looking down at the cast the encased his leg from the bottom of his toes to his mid thigh.

"Hey, at least it's just a broken leg and not anything else." Bruce said with a smirk. Steve was not the best person to have a broken limb and be put on bed rest while he healed.

"You did have nearly an entire floor of a building fall onto you. I'd say you were very lucky Cap." Clint said.

"Not to mention the kid you saved." Natasha added rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "His parent's want to meet you to thank you when the doctor allows them in whenever you're ready for visitors."

"Soon." Steve said. "How long am I going to be out?"

"Until your leg is fully healed." Bruce answered. "With two different fracture locations it may take a while. Maybe a month."

"That means nothing but movies, sitting on the couch and fatty foods for you." Tony stated.

"Not my style." Steve said.

"It will be until your leg is better." Tony declared. "And me and Barton are going to be your teachers."

"Alright." Clint exclaimed with a grin and pulled out a black marker from his pocket. "Let's mark our territory."

"Hell yeah!" Tony agreed with a grin as Clint attempted to draw himself shooting his bow and arrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken wrist

**Chapter 4-Wrist**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Normally, Steve wouldn't mind having a broken bone. He wouldn't mind that said broken limb would have to be in a cast for a while.

But when it was his wrist that allowed him th draw and throw his shield...He may as well have just cracked his skull instead. He could have handled that better.

To make it even worse, Steve was forced to sit out any missions that came up until his wrist fully healed. So far, he could only do reports since writing is the only thing he can do at the moment.

So far, Steve figured out that both Fury and Bruce treated him like a child when he got hurt.

Fury refused to allow him to do any work and would basically put the word out that Steve wasn't allowed into SHIELD headquarters while he was injured since everyone knew that Steve was dedicated enough to try to continue his duty even if he was hurt.

Bruce didn't give Steve so much the same treatment but did give him just as much monitoring. Steve was known to try to workout while he was hurt. He believed that, unless he was strapped down to a hospital bed, his injuries weren't serious enough to keep him out of commision.

"Steve, you know that we just do it to make sure that you heal properly." Bruce said noticing the pout on Steve's face as the soldier sat on the lounge chair on the balcony.

"I know and I appreciate the concern." Steve said as he absorbed the warmth the sun was giving. "But I'm not the type of man to just sit back and let others do my work for me."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Tony." Bruce said with a smirk. "As for the rest of us, we're managing. Luckily, Fury's going to be the one to give us orders if we get sent on a mission. He said that with you out of the picture, a mission most likely won't happen."

"Guess everyone got a break for once." Steve said shutting his eyes.

"Guess so." Bruce agreed.

"I just...don't like being helpless." Steve admitted. "I was like that for twenty three years before being offered the chance to help. I don't like it."

"Steve, you're not helpless." Bruce said. "Just temporarily off duty. Why don't you use the downtime to go explore the city?"

"Sounds like something to do than just sitting here." Steve said.

"Do you know how to work the GPS Tony gave you?"

"The what?"

Bruce lightly chuckled at Steve's confusion.


End file.
